Forgotten
by junseoblover
Summary: Again :D This fanfic is not mine. I just really wanted to download it because of wanting to download it. Thanks to the OWNER.
1. On The Rainy Days

CHAPTER 1 : On The Rainy Days

"Junhyung oppa!" You squealed, jumping on your bestfriends back. He laughed and fell on the carpet floor. "Yah!" He growled.

"Hi oppa!" You giggled, letting go of him. Junhyung pouted, but held your hand. "Let's eat!" He smiled, pulling you towards the dinning area.

"Hey kids! Come and eat breakfast!" Mr Park exclaimed, montioning the tow of you to eat. Junhyung and you sat on the big chairs and ate cereal. "Umma, can I sleep over at oppas house this time?" You asked with your big cute chocolate eyes.

No one could ever say no to your puppy-like eyes.

"Yeah! Can she sleep over at my house please?" Junhyung pleaded, trying to copy your eyes. Togeher, you were like puppy siblings. You grinned as your mother sighed. You knew she would say yes.

"Allright.. but Junhyung has to go ask his parents first okay?" Mrs Park smiled and stroked your hair. You smiled and nodded, "Let's go ask your parents!"

You and Junhyung asked if they could go to Junhyungs house, which was next door and left. Junhyung walked inside first and took his shoes off. You took off your shoes and walked next to Junhyung.

"Umma, Appa! We're home!" Junhyung shouted, jumping on the sofa. You were about to join him, but you saw Junhyungs parents come out of the kitchen. "Well, hello dears! Hi ~~~~-ah!" Mrs Yong greeted.

You bowed with respect. "Good morning!" You beamed. Junhyun bowed lightly. "Appa, can ~~~~ sleep here tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." Mr Yong replied with a small smile. You grinned and slapped Junhyung's hand. "Since it's Saturday, why don't we all go to the park for lunch?" Mr Park suggested.

You and Junhyung grew excited. "CAN WE?"

Mr and Mrs Yong laughed with a nod. "Sure! You better ask your parents though, ~~~~." You nodded and pulled Junhyung back in your house.

"Umma! Uncle and Auntie wants us to join them at the park for lunch!" You shouted, running inside the house. "And umma says that ~~~~ can sleep over my house tonight." Junhyung smiled.

"Okay, get ready to go for lunch with the Yong's!" Mr Park grinned and pushed you inside your room to get dressed in casual clothes. Junhyung went back to his house and got ready as well.

After a while, both families were finally at the park. Even though it's still early for lunch, they would always play games and waited until lunch.

"Wah! Swings!" You beamed, jumping on one swing. "Oppa, push me!" Junhyung sighed and walked behind you. He's young, but mature enough to do somethings.

Junyhyung pushed you as hard as he can, but ended up on the grass. "You're too heavy!" He groaned. You pouted and helped him up. "You big menie." Junhyung laughed as you chased his around the playground.

As the parents replaxed on the grass, the sun on thier faces, you and Junhyung bumped into friends from kindergarden.

"Want to come play with us?" Your friends coursed. You and Junhyung nodded with excitment. You and Junhyung played hide-and-seek with your friends and fun together.

ONE MONTH LATER...

"Appa.. do you know where Junhyung oppa is?" You asked. Mr Park froze, "I don't know darling. Why don't you ask umma?" You nodded and went inside the kitchen to see your mom.

"Umma, where's Junhyung oppa?" You asked again. Mrs Park gritted her teeth and sighed. "My baby girl.. they're.. not here anymore." She said with the calmest voice. You frowned.

"What do you mean not here anymore?" You asked. "They're.. going to Japan honey. They won't come back for a long time." She replied, smoothing your hair. Sropd of tears went down you eyes.

"~~~~-ah." Mrs Park whispered. "I'm sorry."

You ran out of the house as fast as you could and saw Junhyung's car going down the road as it rained. You didn't care if the raint pounded hard and ran for it. You ran like it was the last day of your life. You didn't want to lose your bestfriend. Not once.

"JUNHYUNG OPPA!" You screamed. You saw a face on the back window of the car. He was crying, too. While you ran, inside the car, Junhyung held the black necklace that you gave him for his birthday.

He could hear your calling from outside. He looked ehind for the last time and drew a small heart on the window. _'I'm sorry...'_

You stopped and dramaticly dropped on your knees as th rain soaked your clothes. You stared at the car, going smalled and smaller. "Junhyung oppa.." You croaked.

That was the day your bestfriend left you.


	2. Everyday

CHAPTER 2 : Everyday

"I'm leaving!" You shouted as you put on your school shoes. Both of your parents gave you a peck on the cheek and watched you walk to school.

You glance back and saw your parents walking back inside the house. You turned back and sighed, looking at the gravel under your foot.

Your necklace dangled in front of you as you looked down. It shined as the sun went on it. It was the exact same necklace but it was a different colour that you gave him for his birthday, a best friend charm to keep together.

Memories of Junhyung flowed your mind as you walked into the streets to the school. You bit your lips from tears rolling down your eyes. You looked up and saw your school with not much people in it.

You heaved a sigh of relief and walked iniside the school gates. As you walked in, cold iced water came running down on you. Your eyes widened as you gasped. You heard girls giggling nd ran off.

"Aww.. look at this, _loser_." One guy laughed and walked out of the school, not caring he might be late. You took a breath in and walked inside the campus in your soaked clothes.

You went inside the girls change room, dried yourself and changed into your spare clothes that you brought every single day to school. You warily walked in class and took your books out.

The students in your class were either sleeping, making out or having a fight. You sighed as you read your books and studied for a while.

The teacher came in, searched the room and ran back out. The students saw the teacher walk out, scared. They cheered and ran out of the class. You sighed and slammed your face inside your book.

"No classes anymore.." You mumbled to yourself and grabbed your books. You walked out of class and quickly ran to your hideout : The rooftop.

No one but you goes to the rooftop. You sighed and brought out your phone. You looked through the pictures of you and Junhyung together that you tranferred in your phone.

There was one photo of you and Junhyung, hugging each other. You smiled and hugged your knees against your chest. "Oppa.." You whispered. You looked ta other photos as well.

Another was Junhyung smiling and spalshing you with water in the beach. One when You were poking Junhyung's cheeks while he was sleeping. And another one.. was when Junhyung kissed your cheek. You turned red and laughed awkwardly.

You flipped your phone close and looked up the blue sky. The wind blew past, moving your hair to the side. You smiled as you saw a picture of Junhyung on the clouds, smiling like an idiot.

_'Oppa... when will you come back?'_

Hours past, and school finished. That also means, torture's finished. You walked towards a bookshop, where you work. You went inside and changed into your work clothes.

There were workmates, but they don't talk to you much. You bowed at the manager and smiled, "I'm ready for work manager-unnie." The manager smiled and nodded.

You went out and cleaned the books that were scattered around the childrens area. You saw a familiar book on th bottom of that pile. You slowly picked it up and scanned it.

It was your and Junhyungs favourite book when you were younger. You and Junhyung would always take turns on reading it out loud to each other and make each other sleep.

You smiled and started reading it.

"Yah! Get up and put them away!" One of the workers snapped. "Y-Yes!" You squeaked and quickly put the books away. The manager worridly looked at you if you were fine. Actually, your manager is the ONLY friend to you.

She would always treat you like her second daughter and smiles at you with happiness.

You bowed towards her and gave her a bubbly warm smile. She nodded and smiled to herself. You sighed and went back to your work.

_'I wish Junhyung oppa will come back soon..'_ You wondered.


	3. Cute Short Dude

CHAPTER 3 : Cute Short Dude

The next day, you went to school and didn't bother bringing your books to class, since there won't be class anyways.

like what the teachers do everyday, they come in and run back out. Students leave class and start doing whatever they want arounf the school.

As usual, you go to the rooftop. You leaned over and saw small people on earths surface. You were disgusted as you saw two people making out in front of the schools office.

You looked out of the school gates and saw a figure walking past the school gates. Your eyes widened as he called out someones name.

Yong Junhyung.

You would jump off the rooftop and got after the guy, or go down the stairs and might be late finding him. You made up your mind, quickly ran down the stairs and out of the building.

Still out of breath, you ran out of the school gates.

But no one was there.

You didn't care if you got in trouble, since no one gets in trouble by going out of school at school times. You turned to a corner and saw him again. The guy who called _Yong Junhyung._

"Excuse me!" You shouted, running towards him. The guy stopped and loked at you.

A short hottie gave you the HOTTEST smile. Your knees weakened. "Yeah?" He asked. You gulped and interlaced your fingers together. "Uhmm by a-any chance you know Yong J-junhyung?"

The guy bit his lip and looked up, thinking. After a while, he turned back to you. Your cheeks went pink. "It depends on who you are." He grinned, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." You looked down. He tilted his head on the side and smiled. "Mind introducing to yourslef?" you loked up with pink cheeks. "P-Park ~~~~." You said.

"Yang Yoseob." He held out his hand. You stared at it. It's been years since you even shook hands with another person. Yoseob chuckled, held your right and hand shook it.

"No need to be scared. I'm no pervert." You softened and slowly pulled your hand back. "So, about Junhyung oppa?" You asked. Yoseob jerked back, "Oppa?" You nodded.

"Do you know- You got cut off by someone else. "YAH! YOSEOB! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Another guy roared. Yoseob blinked and laughed. He turned to you, "I need to go, my friends are calling me." He smiled.

"But-" "Nice talkin' to ya." He winked and dissappered to another street. You sighed and held your neckalce. _'I'm pretty sure I heard oppas name.'_

You shook your head. _'I musv't been wrong then.'_ You thought and walked back inside the school. Girls were staring at you and laughing.

"Look at her! She went out of the school before us!" One yelled, pointing at you. everyone surrounded you. They would always pick on YOU. But you never fought for yourself. Nor talk to them back.

"Trying to be cool, huh?" Another spat, pushing you around like some toy. You winced in pain. Naother pushed you harder, making you land on the gravel, scraping your arm.

It was bleeding. Alot.

You bit your lip to stop yourself from crying. '_No. Not in front of them..'_

"What are you going to do, huh, bitch? You gonna call yourdad and ask for help? Aww!" Another snickered and kicked your side. You groaned.

A while after the beating, you limped to the bookshop and work.

4 hours of work, it was finally 8:00pm. you changed into your school clothes and bowed at your manager. "I'll be off now manager-unnie." You smiled and limped towards the door. She pulled you back carefully.

"Should I take you home tonight? It look like your leg still hurst.." You mumbled with pity. You shook your head. "It's okay, I'll just walk home. It's just a few block away." You ave her one last waved and went out.

You covered your wound around your leg with your stockings. You then covered your bleeding arm with your jumped sleve and limped towards home. As you walked, there were shouting at a corner.

_'What could that be?'_ Curious, you limped towards the corner and peaped. There, was six teenagers fighting others. A dude caught your eye. _'It's him! Yoseob!'_

You looked around the place and saw another guy. You knees weakened. Your eyes began to water. Shivers went down you spine as memories flew by again.

_'Junhyung.. oppa.'_


	4. Bad Boy Yong Jun Hyung

CHAPTER 4 : Bad Boy, Yong Junhyung

You stared at the guy who had the most familiar face EVER. His cute sweet msile, turned into a dirty smirk. His hair is much different. And on top of that, he has muscles.

"Junhyung oppa.." You whipsered. Junhyung fought with anger and excitment. He smirked as he gave the guy one last puch, making him land on the cold hard gravel.

"Allright, done for the night!" Hyunseung grinned, stretching his arms above his head. Kikwang played around with the guy he had beaten up. "AHAHA! LOOK AT HIS NOSE HYUNG!" Kikwang laughed as he pointed at the guys nose, blood gushing down his nose.

You couldn't take your eyes off of Junhyung. He had turned into a bad boy. In fact- he was HOT.

"I'm gonna get some food. Damn, I'm starving." Yoseob yawned, rubbing his stomatch. You thought he was cute too. "I'm coming with you!" Dongwoon exclaimed.

"Me too." Kikwang, Hyungseung and Doojoon said. They looked at Junhyung, who was standing there, listening. "Wanna come as well?" Doojoon asked. Junhyung shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead." He said, waving his hand. "Allright, see ya man." Yoseob grinned, walking with the boy to a take-away shop. You quickly hid behind the wall until they crossed the road.

You peaked to see Junhyung again. He was walking with his back face to you, his hands in his pant pockets.

"W-Wait!" You blurted. You limped as fast as you can towards him and grabbed his arm. "Junhyung oppa." You pasnted. Junhyung stared down at your hand, where it was wrapped around his arm and looked up.

You started to cry. Junhyung blinked. _'What the heck? Who is she?'_

"J-Junhyung o-oppa, why did you leave me 13 years ago?" You cried and tugged on his sleave. Junhyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I don't know you."

Your eyes widened. "Y-you can't remember me?" "No." He started walking away as your hand slipped off his arm. You stared at his back as he walked away.

You wiped your tears away and grabbed his arm again. You turned him around. You were trying to search for the necklace around his neck, but it wasn't there. Junhyung glared at you. "Are you a pervert?" You shook your head.

"Do you have a necklace?" You asked. Junhyung ignored you and walked away. "Go home. It's dangerous for you to be here late at night." He disappeard.

You bit your lip as more tears ran down your eyes. You couldn't believe it. Disappointed and sad, you limped to your house and didn't say a word to your parents.

You didn't limp, but normaly walked, since you didn't want your parents to find out you were hurt.

"Welcome home dear-" You walked past your mom. she blinked and looked at you. You were walking upstaris, to your room as sadness flowed you. Mrs Park looked at Mr Park.

"What happened to her?" she asked woriddly as she heard you closing the door shut. "Maybe a bad day?" Mr Park thought.

Inside your room, you were staring at the scrapbook that you made when you were little with Junhyung. Filled with memories of the two of you.

There were little and big messy handwriting in small notes, stuk on the scrapbook. Some said 'Frinds forever.' Which Junhyung couldn't spell properly. You smiled as you flipped through the other pages.

On the last page, there was the picture of Junhyung kissing your cheek, just like the photo in your phone.

You slalmed the book closed and slumped on your bed, looking at the plain ceiling. _'Why don't you remember me oppa?'_ You thought as your head replayed the moment he was fighting like a man.

You hugged your pillow and cried on it. Burrying your face on it, more painfull and happy memories went your mind.

"Oppa.." You wimpered.

Junhyung arrived back to his home and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He sighed as he leaned against the door.

He took out his necklace underneath his shirt as your face popped in your mind. _'Why was she asking me if I had a necklace? Damn robber.'_ Junhyung rolled his eyes and layed on his bed.

He took out his wallet and lipped it open. There, was a photo of the small you, smiling cutely. Junhyung stared for a long time, _'Who are you?'_


	5. Memories

CHAPTER 5 : Memories

The next morning, you walked to your usual classroom and waited for the teacher to come in. You looked around the class. There were people making out or fighting, like every single day.

You sighed as you leaned against the window, your chin on your palm and elbow on the table. Suddnly, the door flew open. Everyone looked up, so did you.

"Well, this is our new class." Yoseob grinned. Junhyung ignored him as he slipped his hand in his pockets. Your eyes widned. _'What is oppa doing here?' _

"Who the heck are you?" A student sneered. Yoseob turned to him and slammed his palm of his desk. "You really wanna know?" He smirked. You gulped as you leaned more against the window.

"N-No. Sor-r-y." The student ran off. The girls started giggling as the two boys walked past them. "Ohmygod, he looks hot." "Look at his muscles!" "OMG, he's sooo cute!"

You ignored the girls and continued staring at Junhyung. Why was he and Yoseob there at your school? "We're new students here. I'm Yoseob.. and this is Junhyung." Yoseob said, pointing his thumb towards Junhyung.

Junhyung did nothing but stand and looked around the classroom. "Where's our teacher?" Yoseob asked a girl. She blushed and started stuttering, "Th-They don't come t-to classes."

"Oh, thanks." Yoseob winked as the girl fainted. Guys glared at the two boys. Yosoeb and Junhyung looked around the room and caught you looking. You imediatly looked away.

_'Oh, It's her. What was her name again? ~~~~, right.' _Yosoeb thought and walked over to you with a smile. Junhyung followed without care. "Hey." You looked up and stiffened.

_'It's her. The one who wanted to see if I had a necklace.'_ Junhyung thoguht and stared at you. A flashback suddenly appeard in his mind...

_"Junhyung oppa! Come play with me!" A girl smiled, holding onto Junhyung's hand. "Okay!" Junhyung laughed as he played along with the girl. _

Junhyung cluntched onto his head and gritted his teeth. _'What the heck was that?'_ The flashback went through his miind again, but he couldn't see the girls face.

Yosoeb looked at him. "Hyung, are you okay?" He asked. Junhyung didn't say anything but walked out of the classroom. Yoseob sighed.

You looked towards the door and grew worried. "What happened to him?" You asked. Yoseob shrugged. "It happens once in a while.. but he would never tell me or anyone."

Girls started whispering, "What is he doing with the loser?" "Probably feels sorry for her, ha!" "Aw.. look at her. What kind of girl lives in earth anyways?"

You heard all the whispering and bit your lip to stop yourself from crying. Yoseob glanced at them. "What's wrong? Why do they talk about you like that?" He asked. You shook your head. "They always do that. Excuse me." You mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Oh my god.. did you see that? She walked out of class before us!" "What a bitch!"

Yoseob closed his eyes and slamed his fists on the table. "Don't fucking mess with her." He growled. Everyone stayed quiet. Yoseob sighed and walked out of the class as well.

You ran up to your hide-out, the rooftop. As usual, just listening to the air makes you feel better. But when you arrived at th rooftop, someone was already there. Junhyung.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bricked wall. You walked towards him. "Junhyung.. oppa." You whispered. junhyung looked up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He snapped. You felt pain in your heart.

"I come here everyday, oppa." You said. Junhyung stared at you. "Why do you keep calling meoppa? I don't even know you." Your eyes went watery. _'He forgot about me.'_

You took out your necklace from underneath your jumper and dangled it in front of Junhyung's eyes. He stared at it with wide eyes. _'That necklace..'_

"Don't you remember our bestfriend necklace oppa? Do you still have the necklace?" You broke down as tears welled up. Another falshback went into his mind..

_'Oppa! Happy Birthday!" A girl smiled, giving Junhyung a small box. "What's this?" He asked, curiously. The girl grinned. "It's a friendship charm that will keep us together! So always wear it okay? I have one too!"_

Junhyung held his head and started breathing hard. _'Why does this always happen? Shit..' _

"Are you okay?" You asked, worridly as you reached for him. Junhyung slapped it away. "Shut up and go away."

Your heart broke into peices.


	6. At The Rooftop

CHAPTER 6 : At The Roof top

You shook your head and moved Junhyungs hand from his head. "Let me help oppa." You offered, not caring if he wanted you to go away. ou wanted to help your bestfriend at least.

You lifted Junhyungs chin and h looked up. His eyes met yours. You placed your palm on his forehead. Junhyung froze. He thought being around you, makes him feel better.

"It seems like you don't have any fever.. does it hurt?" You whispered softly. Junhyung slowly shook his head. He suddenly felt warm as you touched his forehead. But went cold when you pulled back.

_'He really doesn't remember me?' _You thought sadly and glanced at Junhyung. He was staring at you as well. You blinked as he kept staring.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?' _You thought. Junhyung did a double take. He didn't know why you were so familiar to him.

He started to talk in a softer way, "Have we.. met before?" You nodded and thought about the other night when he was fighting. "Yeah. The night you thought I was a pervert?" You joked.

Junhyung smiled lightly. You started to smile as well. "Yeah, that night. But.. have I known you anywhere else than just that?" He asked. You hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, we.. have." You trembled and bit your lip. Junhyung suddenly felt weaker when you did that. You covered your eyes with your hair so Junhyung won't see your water eyes.

_'Is she crying?'_ Junhyung thought. He tilted his head with his puppy eyes, trying to see yours. You looked away. He frowned. "Yah, keep still." He said and moved to the side. You looked away again.

Junhyung started to get pissed, "Yah-" He held on to your chin and looked at you. Your eyes were red. Your lips trembled as you bit them. Tears running down your eyes.

Junhyung thought he did somehting wrong. But then, he always do something wrong. "Hey.. did I say somehting bad? I'm sor-"

"N-No need to apologize." You stuttered as you stood up and faced your back on him. Junhyung stood up and tugged on the back of your jumper. "Yah-"

You suddenly turned around and buried your face against his hard chest. Junhyungs eyes widened with shock. _'What the hell?'_

You wrapped your arms around his waist as your tears wet his shirt. "I'm sorry.. just s-stay like this a bit longer." You cried. Junhyung froze and didn't know what to do.

This was the first time he hugged a girl... ever since he could remember.

Junhyung felt his heart beat a million times faster. He looked down at you and softened. Junhyung then pulled you closer and stroked your hair. You cried harder.

_'Junhyung oppa.'_

BAM! The door suddnely opened. Junhyung looked to the side as you sayed still.

"Oh dang.. my bad!" Yoseob gasped with excitment and grinned. Junhyung's jaw dropped. "Take her in a room man! RAWR!" Yoseob growled playfully. "I'll leave you two so take your time doin' it."

"It's not what you think it is!" Junhyung yelled after Yoseob ran out of the roof top. when you heard you Yoseob, you strated to giggle.

"Aish." Junhyung sighed.


	7. Fight

CHAPTER 7 : Fight

You pulled back, wiped the few remaings of your tears and smiled at Junhyung. "Thank you oppa, for comforting me." Junhyung blushed lightly and looked away. "Whatever." You smiled.

The bell rang. You and Junhyung looked up. "I guess we need to eat lunch now." You mumbled, getting ready for the hectic hell treatment at lunch. Junhyung gazed at you, "What's wrong?" He asked. Junhyung blinked and imediatly slapped his forehead.

_'What the heck's wrong with me? First I hug her, now I ask her what's wrong? Stupid idiot!' _

"Oppa, are you okay?" You giggled. Junhyung softened and nodded. "Yeah, I'm allright. Wanna.. come eat now?" He asked. Junhyung slapped himself again. _'STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING CRAZY!'_

You laughed and nodded. "Sure." So the two of you walked down to the cafeteria. As soon as the two of you walked inside the cafeteria, people stopped talking and glared at you. You sighed and bit your lip.

_'Get ready for your tourtre, me.' _You thought. Junhyung looked around and to you. "Why is everyone staring at you like that?" He whispered as the two of you walked.

"Don't worry about it.. you should leave before you get.." You didn't want to scare Junhyung away. Junhyung raised an eyebrow. "Get what?" You sighed. "Get thrashed by food." You said.

"Huh? What do you-" Before he could continued bunch of foods were flying over towards you and Junhyung. You gasped and quickly pushed Junhyung out of the way.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THAT! LOSER!" A guy laughed. Everyone at the cafeteria were laughing. Junhyung looked up to you from the floor. You closed your eyes and sighed to control your anger. You were covered with different foods and snacks.

Junhyung stared with wide eyes. _'What the fuck.'_ He stood up and glared at everyone in the cafeteria.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO HER?" Junhyung barked. Your eyes widened. You pulled on his arm. "No! Don't!" Junhyung snatched his arm away and continued, "COME OUT!"

2 boys and 2 girls came out from behind. They were the most BADASS people in school; Jaemin, Yongwon, Nayoung and Hyomin. "We did." Nayoung smirked, popping her gum. "Got a problem?" Jaemin asked, lifting his chin up. Junhyung raised an eyebrow while cracking his knuckles.

"GO. TO. HELL." Junhyung hissed, punching Yongwon in the face. Everyone stopped and stared at Junhyung. No one has ever messed with him. Ever.

Yongwon scoffed and stood up from the ground. "Fucker!" Hyomin screamed and tried to throw a punch, but Junhyung easily caught it. She looked up with wide eyes.

"Not so strong now, huh?" Junhyung smirked and shoved her backwards. You pulled Junhyung's shirt from the back, "Stop it oppa!" You whispered. Junhyung turned around, "And what? Let them bully you like that?" He sneered.

You looked down, upset and happy. Happy? Because he cared for you.

Junhyung went back to face the four bullies. "Who's next?"

"EAT THIS SUCKER!" Jaemin threw a punch and Junhyung dogded it. He kicked Jaemin on the chest and wiggled his finger. "Come on, don't tell me you guys give up."

Nayoung glared at Junhyung. "Who are you anyways?" She snapped. Junhyung slid his hands in his pockets and smirked, "Yong Junhyung. Senior. And it's so not nice to meet you."

Suddenly, 5 more boys came inside the cafeteria. "Hey there, playboy!" Yoseob grinned, patting Junhyung's shoulder. Kikwang looked at you. "Woah, what happened to this pretty girl here?" You blushed.

Yoseob shrugged and looked at the four bullies. "And you are?"

"None of your buisness." Jaemin glared at Yoseob. He raised and eyebrow. "I'm guessing bullies? Aww.. you dropped something there pretty babe." Yoseob grinned, poiing at Nayoung's shoes.

"Huh? Where?" Nayoung asked worridly and looked down. The boys burst out into laughter. "Your shitty face!" Nayoung glared at them and stomped away with her friends.

Your jaw dropped. They were the first ones to beat them just like that. Junhyung looked at you, "You're full of food.." He umbled, looking at your clothes. "Oh." You looked down and sighed. "It's okay. I have spare clothes." You smiled and bowed. "Thanks oppa."

"Hi, the names Kikwang." Kikwang winked at you. Yoseob smacked his face. "She ain't available you dork." You jerked back. "Eh?"

"What are you saying" Junhyung asked. "You two were hugging each other like crazy the last time I saw you two!" Yoseob blurted. You and Junhyung blushed.

Everyone stared with awkward silence. _'Oh dear...'_


	8. In The Cafeteria

CHAPTER 8 : In The Cafeteria

Before you knew it, you were walking with 6 handsome boys towards the girls change room. You were stinky and full of food. when the 7 of you arrived in front of the change rooms, you dashed inside and took a quick shower as the boys waited.

"So, are you two together?" Kikwang asked Junhyung. He made a face and shook his head. "No, who the heck would date her anyways?" Junhyung rolled his eyes and sat on the seat beside the change room.

_'You would.' _They all thought.

Junhyung placed his chin on his palm, popping his elbow on his knee while waiting. He thought why you were getting bullied so much and how his heart always raced fast around you.

He shook his head mentally and watched his friends goof around in front of him. "ROCK PAPAER SCISSORS!" Dongwoon held out his fist while Hyunseung gave two fingers. Everyone cracked up.

"Damn it." Hyunseung cursed as he got ready for the flick on the forehead. Dongwoon roughly flicked Hyunseungs head and laughed hard. Hyunseung jerked back with closed eyes. "I hate you man, that really hurt!"

Dongwoon snickered, "Your fault."

The door opened. You came out with wet hair, wearing your spare school clothes. You were holding your bag wth dirty clothes in it. "Um.. sorr if I took a long time." You scratched the back of you neck.

Yoseob shook his head and smiled. "You didn't take a long time." Junhyung stood up and stared at you. _'She's gonna get sick if her hairs wet like that..'_

Junhyung walked behind you, snatched a towel, lifted your hair up and put the towel on your back. You stood thier, blushing. "You might get sick." Junhyung said in a _don't-think-the-wrong-way _manner.

You nodded, "Thanks." Junhyung rolled his eyes. _'Klutz.'_

"OHHHHHH ~" The boys grinned, back to back with each other. Junhyung gave him his death glare. Kikwang walked towards you and took your bag, "I'll carry this." He smiled sweetly. You smiled and and nodded with a thanks.

The 7 of you started walking back to the cafeteria with Kikwang and Yoseob behind you, looking through your bag. "Hurry the fuck up and find her undies!" Kikwang hissed. the two boy's eyes were sparkly as they felt cothes in the bag.

Junhyung glanced back and furowed his eyesbrows. _'What are they looking for?'_ He listened carefully. and heard Kikwang, "Did you find her bra yet hyung?'

Junhyung eyes popped out. Youd didn't here them and kept on walking. While you were in front with Hyungseung, Doojoon and Dongwoon, Junhyung stopped and turned around.

"Fucking pervs." Junhyung growled and snatched the bag away while zipping it back close. Kikwang and Yoseob pouted, "Come on hyung!" Junhyung ignored them and quickly went by your side with your bag.

Once the 7 of you were allready in the cafeteria, the boys offered you to sit with them. "Sure, thanks." You beamed and sat between Yoseob and Kikwang. Junhyung sat in front of you.

"Should I get food?" Doojoon, being the kindest. "YESH!" The boys roared, except you and Junhyung. You giggled.

"You want something ~~~~-ah?" Doojoon asked, getting his wallet ready. You looked at his wallet and shook your head. "It's okay, I'll pay for myself." You smiled and stood up. "No!" Yoseob suealed and pulled you back down. You blinked.

"Let him spoil you!" Yoseob whipsered. You had no idea what Yoseob was saying but nodded. "Umm.. I'll just have kimchi please." Doojoon nodded and walked to the line.

Junhyung glared at Yoseob. He blinked innocently. Junhyung rolled his eyes and looked at you. _'I never knew she looked so.. sexy- NO, FUCK NO.'_

"Whens your birthday?" Kikwang asked, looking at you. You blinked and answered, "December 19th." Junhyung's eyes widened. Everyone stared at you. "Are you serious? Hyung, when's your birthday?" Dongwoon asked.

_'Same as mine.'_ You thought and sighed. "December 19." He replied. You gulped as Junhyung looked at you. "So.. it's destiny?" Hyunseung grinned, wiggling his brows. Junhyung shot him a look.

"Wow, it is destiny!" Yoseob giggled, clapping his hands like a kid. You blushed as Junhyung rolled his eyes, _'Destiny my ass...'_ Junhyung stared at you while the boys threw you more questions.

_'But what if it was?'_


	9. I Miss You Too

CHAPTER 9 : I Miss You Too

The bell rang.

But as soon as the bell rang, another flash of memory went in Junhyung's head..

_Ding! Ding Ding!_

_'Oppa look! Let's by ice-cream!' The girl squealed, jumping as she pointed at the ice-cream truck stoping beside them. Junhyung blinked and tugged on his mother's arm, 'Umma, can we have ice-cream?' _

_Mrs Yong smiled and nodded, 'Sure!' She walked towards the truck and took chocolate and strawberry for the kids. 'Here you go!' She smiled, handing the girl and Junhyung the ice-cream._

_'Thank you!' The two coursed and licked the ice-cream together. Both laughed and ate the ice-cream happily._

Junhyung snapped back to reality. His head stinged much worse than the other ones. The boys were gone, only you and Yoseob were in the cafeteria with Junhyung.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Yoseob panicked and ran over to him. Junhyung groaned and closed his eyes as the pain flowed in his head. you ran towards him and placed your hand on top of his hand.

"Oppa.." You whispered. Junhyung gaave a glance of you and raced out of the cafeteraia. Yoseob stood there, with you. You ran for him.

"Wait!" Yoseob called out and followed you. You ran around the school and finally found him running out of the school gates. You followed him as Yoseob followed you from behind.

"~~~~-ah!" Yoseob squeaked nd pulled your arm. You gave him a look and slapped your hand over his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Shh!" You hissed. Yoseob blicnked and nodded. You and Yoseob saw Junhyung walking with his hand against his temples.

_'Shit, it fucking hurts.'_ He cursed and turned to the corner. He walked up the hill and saw his parents house on the right.

Yoseob poked your arm. "Yah! He's going to his house!" He whispered. You glance at the house and continued following Junhyung to his house.

Junhyung walked up the pathway and held his keys out. He opened it with one click and stepped a foot inside. But before he could close the door, you stopped him.

"Oppa!" You huffed. Yoseob was right behind you, laying on the grass area while panting for air. "Oppa.." You panted again. Junhyung's eyes met yours. "What are you two doing here?" He snapped with anger.

You gulped, "We just wanted if you were okay-"

"Oh, welcome home Junhyung-ah!" Mrs Yong smiled and walked out of the kitchen. She looked up and saw you beside Junhyung and Yoseob laying on the grass. Her eyes widedn, so was yours.

"~~~~.."

You smiled as your eyes watered, "N-Nice to meet you again, auntie." Junhyung stared at you like you were some crazy stalker, "How do you know my mom?"

Mrs Yong ignored Junhyung and pulled you into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you for so long ~~~~-ah.."

"You have know idea how muched I missed you too auntie." You cried and buired your face on her shoulder.


	10. The Day f The Story He Forgot

CHAPTER 10 : The Day Of The Story He Forgot

You, Yosoeb and Junhyung were sitting on the couch while Mrs Yong sat in front of you, wiping her happy tears away.

"Auntie, it's okay now." You smiled, softly placing your hand on top of Mrs Yong's. Mrs Yong smiled and squeazed your hand, "I'm just so happy to see you again. Look at you, all grown up and beautiful." You blushed.

Yoseob was just staring at the air, being like a stoner as Junhyung listened to your conversation. He broke it, "Umma, how do you know her?"

Mrs Yong was about to say how, but closed her mouth shut. _'Oh.. he forgot her.'_ Mrs Yong deeply sigh and pulled oto your arm. "Let me talk to you in the other room." You nodded, gazed at Junhyung and followed Mrs Yong to a room that looked liked a boy's one.

Mrs Yong sat on the edge of the bed and you sat next to her. There was silence between you and Mrs Yong. You were trying to figure out why she wasn't talking all of a sudden, then asked, "Auntie-"

"~~~~. I can trust you.. right?" Mrs Yong started. You looked at Mrs Yong's figure. Her pressence looked so sad and guilty. "Yes auntie, you can trust me.." Mrs Yong closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"You know how we left the country and lived in Japan?" You nodded. Mrs Yong continued with her eyes still closed.

"When Junhyung was 13, he was hanging around with his friends." Mrs Yong took another deep breath. You watched and listened carefully, "Junhyung and his friends went walking around the streets at night, looking for a place to eat together."

"They ate, and after they ate.. it all happened.." Mrs Yong opened her watery eyes.

_Flashback in JAPAN_

_"Ryosuke, let's go to that place over there!" Junhyung pointed out to a street restaurant. Junhyung's friends and himself walked in the night, stopping on the edge of the road. _

_Another friend of Junhyung's, Kyo was about to cross the road without looking. "Hey! You might get crashed you dork!" Ryosuke gowled and yanked Kyo's collar back. Kyo rolled his eyes, "Whatever, not like anyone's going to run over THE KYO." _

_Kyo started walking across the road, with his hands in his pockets. Junhyung's eyes widened as he saw light fron the other side of the road. _

_"KYO!" Junhyung screamed. He pushed Ryosuke out of his way and charged towards Kyo. _

_BEEP BEEP!_

_Kyo turned to the side and froze, his eyes widened. Kyo closed his eyes as he waited for the big tuck to run over him... but it never happened. _

_"KYO!" Junhyung screamed and pushed Kyo to the other side of the road. Kyo landed on the hard gravel. "Jun..hyung..." Ryosuke whispered with fright. _

_Junhyung was on top of the front park of the truck, sliding off it. The truck's window was covered in blood and was cracked. Junhyung slipped on the ground as his head and face was covered in blood._

_"Junhyung.."_

_That night, Junhyung was taken into hospital. After days and weeks, he didn't woke up. Mrs and Mr Yong stayed by thier sons side everyday and night, not leaving him alone in the hospital. _

_One night, on December the 19th, he woke up. _

_"Who are you?"_

Your heart raced fast and squeazed Mrs Yong's arm. "Stop, that's enough auntie." You cried. Mrs Yong shaked and hugged you for comfort. "Sorry ~~~~-ah.. You musv'e been so shocked when he didn't remember you at first."

You nodded and cried on her shoulder. "Auntie... will he be able to remember me and those times we spent together?" You mumbled, tears rushing down your eyes. "If only you help him and become the best friend that you udes to be to him. Then he'll remember you, I'm sure."

Meanwhile, Junhyung and Yoseob had thier ears against the door, listening to every word that his mom said to you. Yoseob warrily looked at Junhyung,

"Junhyung-"

Junhyung walked past Yoseob, clentching his fists into tight balls. _'So that's what happened to me... and all this time, I treated my fucking best friend like shit!"_ Junhyung punched the wall and let out tears of anger and sadness.


	11. Remember

CHAPTER 11 : Remember

You and Mrs Yong walked out of the room After the talk. Mrs Yong went to the kitchen for snacks as you were walking towards the lounge room.

As you walked, you saw a big fist sized hole made in the wall. You furrowed your eyes towards it and excamined the hole, _'Who did this?'_

Like reading minds, someone answered your question, "Junhyung did that."

You turned around and saw Yoseob, with his hands in his pockets. You blinked with confusion, "Why? What happened?" You asked, worried. Yoseob sighed, "Well, he heard what happened to himself in Japan.. And how he got into an accident.

"Your eyes widened, "Where is he now?" Yoseob pointed out the door, "He's probably at the mountain again." You gave him a weird look, "What do you mean again?"

Yoseob shrugged, "Junhyung would always go up that mountain if he felt he needed some alone time." Yoseob explained. "Shouldn't we go after him?" You panicked.

Yoseob raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "You should know, since your his best friend." You blinked once and smiled at Yoseob, "Thank you Yoseob." You smiled, gave him a quick hug and darted out the house.

Yoseob was left, blinking with a blushing face, "Just got hugged by a cute girl." He grinned and walked in the kitchen. "Auntie! I'll be off now!" He exclaimed, slightly nodding his head.

Mrs Yong frowned, "Oh, that's to bad. Where's ~~~~?" she asked. "She's going to find her best friend." Yoseob grinned. Mrs Yong did a double take and smiled, "Alright." Yoseob left.

Meanwhile, you were running up the hill, where it was sunny and peaceful. You ran on the green frass until you saw Junhyung sitting against a big tree on the top of the mountain.

Junhyung sighed and threw the pebble that he had in the palm of his hand up and caught it again. You gulped. _'Is he angry at me for not telling him earlier?'_

You walked towards him and sat beside him, against the big tree. Junhyung looked at you. "~~~~-"

"Are you mad at me oppa?" You asked, looking at the view in front of you. Junhyung took a moment to think. _'Why would I be mad at my best friend?'_ Junhyung slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad." Junhyung replied. You looked up and saw Junhyung staring at you. "I'm just... going crazy. I didn't know what happened when I forgot everything."

You softened, "Oppa." You smiled and started to let your tears out your eyes. Junhyung's eyes widened. _'Mother fuck! What the heck did I do?'_

Junhyung shaked your shoulder and wiped your tears away. "Yah! Why are you crying? Did I say anything wrong? Stop crying you idiot!" Junhyung snapped and pulled you into a hug. Your eyes widened.

After a minute of silence, Junhyung sighed. Your tears were still running down, but you were frozen as Junhyung was hugging you.

"Just.. stop crying.. damn it." Junhyung cursed and squeazed you. For some other reason, his heart and head started hurting. Suddenly, a flash of old memories went back in his head.

_You ran out of the house as fast as you could and saw Junhyung's car going down the road as it rained. You didn't care if the raint pounded hard and ran for it. You ran like it was the last day of your life. You didn't want to lose your bestfriend. Not once. _

_"JUNHYUNG OPPA!" You screamed. You saw a face on the back window of the car. He was crying, too. While you ran, inside the car, Junhyung held the black necklace that you gave him for his birthday. _

_He could hear your calling from outside. He looked ehind for the last time and drew a small heart on the window. 'I'm sorry...'_

_You stopped and dramaticly dropped on your knees as th rain soaked your clothes. You stared at the car, going smalled and smaller. "Junhyung oppa.." You croaked. _

Junhyung closed his eyes as he felt your tears soaking his shirt. "~~~~-ah.." He whispered. You sniffled.

Junhyung pulled back and took his necklace out underneath his shirt. "Where's yours?" He asked. you imediatly took yours out from underneath your shirt as well.

Junhyung pulled your waist closer to his body. You blushed as he clicked the two pendants together as one pendant. You looked up and saw Junhyung smiling.

"I'm sorry.."


	12. Stalker

CHAPTER 12 : Stalker

You wrapped your arms around Junhyung's waist and tightly hugged him. You cried harder, _'He finally remembers..'_ You smiled happily.

Junhyung looked around, just in case people might be watching them two hug. He caught blonde hair, slightly covered behind the bush. Junhyung glared at it and threw the blonde haired cutie the middle finger. _'Bastard.'_

Behind that bush, was Yoseob. He snickered and took a photo of you and Junhyung hugging. Junhyung grew furious. He took a small step, but remembered that you were sobbing happily on his chest.

Junhyung softened and stroked your hair. "~~~~-ah...?" He whispered. You looked up with red eyes, "Yes oppa?" Junhyung turned towards the bush, "Let me kill someone for a minute."

Your eyes widened and stared at Junhyung's back, walking stomping towards a bush.

Junhyung grabbed Yoseob's collar and sneered, "What the fuck are you doing Yoseob?" Yosoeb gulped and meekly grinned, "Taking photos?" Junhyung glared at him and snatched the phone from Yoseob's hand.

You ran towards the two boys and peered over Junhyung's shoulder and smiled at Yoseob, "Annyeong oppa." Yoseob waved, "Hello ~"

Junhyung smaked his head and started looking for the picture that Yoseob took. Finding it, he stared at it for a long time.

In the picture, was you and Junhyun hugging tightly. Your arms were tightly wrapped around Junhyung's waist while he was softly stroking your hair. Junhyung's heart almost burst out of him.

You went on your tippy-toes to look at the picture, but Junhyung held it higher. "You can't see it!" He said, shoving the phone back to Yoseob then whispered, "Keep it and send it to me, okay?"

Yoseob grinned and nodded.

You padded towards Yoseob and tugged on his arm like a little kid. "Oppa, can I see?" You gave him the cutest puppy eyes that you never revealed ever since Junhyung left you...

Yoseob looked at his phone, then at Junhyung. Behind you, Junhyung's eyes were full of _I-will-kill-you_ look. Yoseob gulped and slipped his phone back in his pocket, "Sorry ~~~~-ah!"

You frowned and sighed. You looked back at Junhyung, "Should you go back home now oppa? It's getting late-"

"It's only four. I'm not a kid anymore." Junhyung replied. You nodded, thinking of something to do to stop the awkward flow between the three of you.

Yoseob blinked and knew what was going in you mind. "Hyung, I'll go now~!" He winked and sprinted off. Junhyung's jaw dropped and groaned, _'So he leaves us? Together ALONE.'_

You looked towards Junhyung and thought that you should be going home by now. "Oppa, I'll go home now, bye!" You smiled and took a step backwards. You bowed and started walking towards your street.

Before you left, Junhyung grabbed your wrist and spun you around, "I'll take you home." He offered. You melted he way he said that. Before you could say yes, Junhyung had his hand, locked with yours and started walking towards the way you were going to walk in.

"Where's your house?" He asked, not looking at you but walking. You told him where you lived and walked in silence.

Once the two of you were in front of your house, Junhyung looked around the neighbourhood. _'So this is where she lives..'_

"Thank you oppa! You can go now.." You smiled and opened the door. Someone behind the door was about to open the door for you, "Oh, umma!" You smiled and pounced on your mother.

Mrs Park laughed and squeazed you, "Welcome home ~~~~-ah!" Mrs Park twisted you around and brought you down back on your two feet. Junhyung stared at Mrs Park, flashbacks going through his mind once more.

"Aun..tie?"

Mrs Park's eyes widened. "Junhyung.."


	13. Can't Your Bestfriend Come In Your Room

CHAPTER 13 : Can't Your Bestfriend Come in Your Room ?

Mrs Park slowly walked towards Junhyung. Junhyung stiffened. "Is that.. really you?" Mrs Park cried, brushing her hand through Junhyung's hair. Junhyung nodded.

Mrs Park threw her arms around him and cried. "I thought.. you were gone. the last time I was in contact with your parents were when you were still asleep in the hospital." Junhyung's eyes widened and turned to you. You stared at your mom.

"Umma.. you knew he was in a accident before?" You asked. Mrs Park nodded and let go of Junhyung, "I'm sorry darling, I just thought you would be in pain as well-"

"You could've told me! He was my bestfriend umma! Why didn't you tell me?" You cried as your knees felt weak. Mrs Park walked closer, "Dear,-" She reached for your face. You pulled away.

"Don't touch me." You hissed and ran up to your room, crying harder than before. You slammed the door shut, laying inside your cold bed. "Why didn't she tell me earlier? I could've flew to Japan and helpped oppa.." You whispered to yourself and hugged your pick pillow.

Downstairs, Mrs Park tld Junhyung to go upstairs to check on you. Junhyung nodded and walked upstairs. It was like the same when he left you..

Junhyung knocked on your door and waited. All he could hear wer your cries and mumbles. His heart ached as he heard you in pain.

Junhyung knocked again, "~~~~-ah.. It's Junhyung.."

No answer.

Junhyung knocke once more, "C'mon ~~~~... I'm your best friend, remember?" Junhyung said, waiting for a reply. This time, the door opened. You were wiping your tears away, looking down. "What do you want oppa?" you snapped, rying to be angry and pissed.

Junhyung chuckled, seeing you try hard to be serious. "Put that frown upside down. You look ugly." You glared at him, even though you were faking it, "Thanks." You were aount to slam the door closed, but Junhyung held out a hand and stopped you.

Junhyung lightly pushed you to the side and entered your room. "Yah! You can't just barge into my room like that!" You yelled. Tears were still rolling down your eyes. Junhyung raised an eyebrow, "You can't let your own bestfriend come inside your room?" He snickered.

"Oppa!" You wihnned, trying to pulling his arm to bring him outside. Junhyung stayed still, not moving. "I'm not leaving until you tell me your problem."

"Can't I have space?" You snapped and pulled him harder. Junhyung smiled at your behaviour. "Can't I help my bestfriend with her problems?" "No!"

"Tell me!" Junhyung pouted, pulling you back. You bumped your head against Junhyung's chest, "Oww." You rubbed your head, "You're so demanding." You shot him a glare and kept trying to get him out. Junhyung rolled his eyes.

"If you don't tell me.." Junhyung looked at you with serious eyes. You didn't know if he was really serious or just playing around. You stayed brave, "Or what? huh?"

Junhyung softly threw you on your bed and pinned you down. You were underneath him. He smirked and leaned closer to your ear, "You know what I would do, right?" He whispered seducivly.

Your cheeks turned bright red. You practicly melted as you felt his hot breath against your skin.

"Tell me.." Junhyung leaned closer.


	14. What Happens If Your Heart Goes Crazy

CHAPTER 14 : What Happens If Your Heart Goes Crazy

Junhyung leaned closer, making you press your back on the bed. You couldn't move anymore further.

As Junhyung leaned closer, he couldn't control himself. He didn't know what he was doing. He could only see you, not anything else.  
><em>'Shit... What the heck am I doing?'<em> He thought, moving closer.

You felt like your heart was going to burst any second. Junhyung's nose, were now touching the tip of yours. All you could hear was your heart beat.

At that moment, Junhyung slowly closed his eyes. You were beginning to close your eyes, too. Shivers went down your spine as you felt Junhyung's breath against your lips. His scent made you crazy.

"~~~~..." Junhyung breathed. Your heart stopped.

Junhyung brushed his lips against yours. You stayed frozen as Junhyung kissed you again. "~~~~-ah..." He murrmured against your lips, wanting you to kiss him back. You had no problem with that.

You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Junhyung placed his hand on your side and licked your bottom lip. You melted as he nibbled your bottom lip.

"I don't care anymore... I don't care if we're bestfriends... I love you." Junhyung whispered. Your heart bursted, "I love you too.. Junhyung oppa."

"Huh?"

You blinked and looked at Junhyung, puzzled. "What are you saying?" Junhyung asked ad he poked your cheek. Confused, you looked around you. You were still underneath Junhyung, but not kissing.

"Yah, your creeping me out." Junhyung frowned and poked you again. Your eyes widened as you realized what happened.

_'It was all a day dream! Aish! Stupid me!'_ You cursed in your thoughts and mentaly slapped yourself Junhyung blinked and laughed, "Hey, falling for your bestfriend eh?" He winked. You glared at him and pushed him off the bed. Junhyung landed on his but.

"Damn lady!" Junhyung growled and patted his sore bum. You sat up, not even looking at Junhyung and sighed. You felt glad... but dissapointed at the same time.

"Yah. Why'd you say I love you, huh?" Junhyung grinned. You blushed, Since when did I say that?" You snapped. Junhyung rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but feel the same way ad you. Glad but dissapointed.

"You have hearing problems oppa." You snapped and layed don on your bed, pretending to go to sleep. Junhyung softened and went in bed with you, "Let me sleep with you tonight." He said.

Your eyes popped open. "What? Nooo!" You shrieked and pushed him off of the bed for the second time. Junhyung gaped at you, "What is your problem with pushing your bestfriend?" He pouted in a angry way, making you laugh.

"Sorry, but I don't trust you that much." You said, thinking about your day dream. _'But It's not like he's going to do it for real... right?'_ You shook your head, going crazy.

Junhyung pulled your arm, "Can't I sleep here?" He asked. You shook our head, "Appa will go crazy if he sees a guy sleeping with me." You said. Junhyung smirked, "Who said I was just a guy?"

Your jaw dropped, "YOU'RE GAY?" You yelped. Junhyung laughed and shook his head, "No! I'm not gay! I'm your bestfriend, you dork!" He lightly knocked your forehead. You pouted.

"Can I?" He gave you his old puppy eyes that melted you. "No." You shook your head and crossed you arms.

"C'mon! I can sleep with you since your my bestfriend!" Junhyung wihnned. He had no idea how much he changed for the past 30 minutes. "Pwease?" He pouted. You sighed and shrugged, "Go ask umma. No- go ask appa." You smirked.

"You're such a threat." He glared at you and stomped out of your room, going to ask permission to sleep over your room.

Junhyung walked down to the kitchen and met eyes with and elderly man, sitting on the stool against the counter. Junhyung bowed towards Mr Park.

"Uncle." Junhyung softly smiled and walked over towards him. Mr Park lifted his head, eyes widned. "Junhyung.. What are you doing here back in Seoul?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, we came back here a few months ago. Nice to see you again uncle." Junhyung said, nodding his head. Mr Park smiled with happiness and patted Junhyung's shoulder, "Thank God you wern't in a bad stage when you had that accident."

Mrs Park popped out from the laundry, "What happened to ~~~~? Is she okay now Junhyung?" She asked, worrided. Junhyung nodded, "She's all goos." Mrs Park beamed, "I'm glad that you're back Junhyung-ah. it's been so long since we've seen our daughter smile like before."

Junhyung nodded, "I know."

"Now, you were going to say something to us?" Mr Park asked. Junhyung bit his lip, feeling embaressed, "Uh, can I sleep here for tonight at ~~~~'s room? It's been a while so I thought, you know." He meekly scratched the back of his head.

Mr and Mrs Park laughed and nodded, "Sure thing! it would be great if you slept over again!" Junhyung smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"

Upstairs, you wrere feeling uneasy and nervous. Since that day dream of your went in your mind, your heart would burst.

_'Great. I'm dead meat if my heart won't stop beating so fast.'_


	15. I Love You Huh ?

CHAPTER 15 : I Love You Huh ?

Junhyung ran up the stairs to your room. You heard footsteps and quickly jumped in your bed, pretending to sleep.

"~~~~-AH! I CAN SLEEP-" Junhyung saw you _sleeping_. He softened and sat on the egde of your bed. You held onto your chest as you felt weight next to you. You started to sweat cold.

Junhyung softly gazed at you and peered over your face. He had his elbow propped over your head, on the pillow and stared at you. Junhyung pulled out his wallet and flipped it open.

There, was a picture of you when you were little. Junhyung chuckled and compared, _'Still the same.. but prettier.'_ Your eyes were slightly opened, so the Junhyung couldn't see it.

You saw your picture in Junhyung's wallet. Your heart stopped, _'Why does he have a picture of me when I was little?'_ You squealed in your head. You quickly shut your eyes when Junhyung moved.

He slipped inside the bed, facing you. You could feel the soft gaze on you, making you feel a little uncomfortable.

"~~~~-ah.." Junhyung whispered. You listened carfully. Junhyung lifted his hand and curled your hair behind your ear. Your face started heating up.

"I have no idea why I feel this way." Junhyung said, caressing your cheek. Your heart couldn't stop racing 100000000 - million times faster.

_'What is he doing to me? Is this.. gonna be the same as my dream?' _You screamed in your thoughts. Junhyung smiled and pinched your nose softly. "Your skin's so soft- wait.. mother fucker!" Junhyung slapped his head and shook his head.

You bit your lip from laughing, but smiled. Junhyung lared at himself in the mirror in front of the bed and rolled his eyes. _'Idiot. Why'd I say that?'_

Junhyung went back to you and slowly cupped your cheeks. He pulled closer and pressed his lips on your forehead. Your heart did that bursting thing again.

_'OH MY GAD.' _You couldn't stop smiling and bit your lip. "~~~~-ah.. I hate you for making me feel this way.. but.." Junhyung snaked an arm around your small waist.

"I love you."

Your eyes fluttered open. Junhyung's eyes widened. You sat up and raised an eyesbrow while your arms were crossed against your chest, "And you were saying about 'I love you?'" You mocked. Junhyung blushed then glared at you, "I didn't say that!"

"I heard it~!" You grinned, wiggling your finger towards him. Junhyung growled and tackled you to the ground. The two of you started laughing together.. just like 13 years ago.


	16. Ice Cream

CHAPTER 16 : Ica Cream

Hours past offin with Junhyung. The two of you were talking and mucking around as the clock stroke at 9:00 pm. Your parents were already sleeping in their room.

"Yah, aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten anything for dinner yet." Junhyung said, laying down on the carpet next to your bed, his eyes closed. You crossed your legs on the the bed and peered over him.

You were hungry, but you couldn't be bothered getting up and eat food downstairs, "Can you get food for me?" You asked Junhyung. He opened an eye, "Why?"

You whinned, "Cause I can't be bothered!" You threw your arms up and pouted. Junhyung chuckled. He got up and held out his hand, "C'mon, let's go together" He smiled.

You looked at his hand. For a second of thinking about food, made you even more hungrier. You took his hand and Junhyung helped you up. The two of you smiled.

You and Junhyung walked out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. The house was dark and you couldn't see anything. Ads you walked and Junhyung walked down the stairs, there was a sudden thump behind you.

You yelped and held onto Junhyungs arm. His eyes widened with alarm and pulled you into his arms. The two of you stared at each other and slowly looked behind.

There was pure darkness.

"What.. Was that?" You whispered with fright. Junhyung shrugged and felt you shaking against him. He softened and tighten his grip around you, "Hey, are you scared?" He asked, calmy. Youshivered as you kept staring at the darkness behind you.

Junhyung smiled, "Don't worry, I'm here." He winked and playfully carried your waist down the stairs. "EKK!" You squealed and threw your arms above your hiad, making Junhyung step backwards for balance, "Woah! Calm down lady!" You giggled.

Junhyung continued and carried you to the kitchen. You joped off and padded around the kitchen to look if there were left over foods. Luckily, Mrs Park had bought ice-cream on her way home from work.

You took the ice-cream box from the freezer and held it in front of Junhyung's face, "Wants some?" You grinned. Junhyung smiled and nodded. Junhyung got the bowls and spoons while you got the toppings and ice-cream.

"Here." Junhyung placed the bowls down. You opened the bow of ice-cream and started to out ice-cream in a pink bowl. Junhyung also got some and put it in his blue bowl.

As both of you got ice-cream from the box, your spoon hit his, hard. Junhyung blinked as you innocently looked around, pretending you didn't do anything. Junhyung chuckled and popped cold ice-cream on your nose, "HAHAHAHA!" Junhyung laughed and smothered ice-cream all over your face.

your jaw dropped as shivers went down your spine from the coldness. You glared at Junhyung, grabbed the whole ice-cream box and placed it on to pf his head... up-side down.

Junhyung felt coldness run down his head and on his shirt. You grinned and gave him a small wink, "Your fault for getting some on me." You pointed towards your nose. Junhyung smirked and took the ice-cream box off from his head. You stepped back as you felt a bad vibe go down your spine. you gulped and meekly smiled, "Sorry?"

Junhyung 'rawred' and threw ice-cream on your face. You gasped and looked at the melted ice-cream on your clothes, "Gotcha." Junhyung winked. You growled and started having an ice-cream fight with him.

At the stairs, Mr and Mrs Park were secretly watching the two of you having a ice-cream fight in the kitchen.

Mrs Park smiled at her own daughter laughing . having the time of her life, _'I'm so happy she's smiling again. Junhyung... thank you, for bringing back her old self.' _

"One day, Junhyung will be our son-in-law." Mrs Park sighed. Mr Park looked at her, "What?" he gave her THE look. Mrs Park giggle, "Nothing."


	17. Good Night

CHAPTER 17 : Good Night

"Aish, it's all your fault!" Junhyung threw a a cute tantrum in the bathroom. You laughed as you saw him, all fresh and clean in your dad's clothes. junhyung crossed his arms and glared at you. You were also clean and fresh in your new pink and yellow pajamas.

"Let's go~!" You smiled and pulled his arm towards your room. Junhyung sighed and followed you back to your room. it was already 11:00pm, and for one hour, you and Junhyung had to clean the kitchen (since it was full of melted ice-cream).

You and junhyung went into your room. You apraoched your wardrobe and opened it. You saw a matress on the top shelf, but couldn't get it. junhyung chuckled as you tried to jump for it.

You jumped agian as Junhyung walked towards you. As you jumped for the last time, junhyung quickly slipped his arms around your waist and carried you up. you gasped and looked down.

"Oppa!" you smiled. Junhyung nodded towards the top shelf, "You gonna get that or what?" Smiling, you took the matress and Junhyung placed you softly on your two feet, "Thanks."

You patted the matress as Junhyung watched you from your bed. You placed the big, soft matress next to your bed and smoothed it, "There. That should do you good." You smiled and got some pillows from the bottom shelf. you placed them on the top part and looked at Junhyung, "Will you be alright on the matress?" You asked. Junhyung nodded.

You took a blanket from another shelf and placed it on top of the matress, "There you go!" You smiled and proudly looked at the 'bed' you made for Junhyung. Junhyung laughed and sat on the edge of the matress.

"Thanks."

You nodded and sat, crossed-legged on your bed. As Junhyung layed down on the matress, you felt bad. _'He's my guest and I'm letting him sleep on the floor? Bad ~~~~.' _You thought to yourself.

You frowned as you saw Junhyung laying on the matress. Junhyung warily looked up, "Yah, why aren't you seeping?" He asked.

"Do you feel comfortable?" You asked. Junhyung shrugged, _'It's almost perfect since I'm sleeping in the same room as you.' _

You sighed and layed on your back, "Okay then." Junhyung sat up, "Why? Did you want me to be uncomfortable and sleep next to you?" He teased. You blushed and shook your head. "NO!" Junhyung chuckled.

You rolled your eyes, "You're so full of yourself." "I know." Junhyung smiled and went back on his tummy. "Night'."

You smiled as you fet something warm and soft taking your hand from the edge of your bed, "Good night.. oppa."

Junhyung smiled and squeazed your hand.


	18. Morning

CHAPTER 18 : Morning

Morning came fast like the wind. You woke up and felt warmth from the sun against your face. You heard birds chirpping thieir songs and flaps of wings past by your window.

Warliy, you rubbed your eyes open and felt a light squeaze from your hand. You looked down to see what... Or WHO was squeazing your hand. You smiled as you saw your best friend lightly snoring in a tired manner.

Junhyung mumbled some unknown words an kept squeazing your hand. You raised and eyebrow and gave out a small laugh, _'Oppa's so cute.'_

"No..! Puck you... and don't touch me you ugly.. pedo noona." Junhyung mumbled. Your eyes widened as you sat up on your bed. "Pedo.. noona?" You started laughing, _'He's dreaming about a pedo noona!'_

You grinned as you thought of a trick to play on him. You leaned over the ere of the bed and whispered something in his ear,

"Look! It's the pedo noona!"

Junhyungs eye snapped open and threw his arms up, and wiggling around, "ARGH! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE! GO PERV ON SOMEONE ELSE, PEDO NOONA! WHY MEEE-" He screamed but stopped when he noticed your face next to his.

You blinked at the sudden burst from Junhyung. His jaw dropped and couldn't remember what he just said, _' What did I say? What did I say? What did I say?_'You started laughing hard. You even had to clutch onto your stomach to breathe air. "Yah! What did I say before?" Junhyung demanded and pointed towards at you. You giggled and waved your hands in front of your face.

"Okay! Okay!" You giggled a bit more then told him what he was talking about. Junhyungs jaw dropped as you told the finishing part.

"I dreamt.. about a freaking pedo noona?Eww, hell no." Junhyung made a face as you giggled.

"Good morning oppa." You smiled. Junhyung softly smiled back, "Morning."

"Had a good sleep?" You grinned. Junhyung rolled his eyes but smiled, _'Yes, I did since you were sleeing near me.'_

"Yeah, the matress is comfortable. And warm." Junhyung slowly smoothed the matress.

You nodded with a gratefull smile. You looked up the clock and it was already breakfast time. You sighed as you got up and neatly fixed your bed. Junhyung watched you with awe.

As soon as you were done, you turned around and saw Junhyung looking at you. Your cheeks turned pink, "Y-Yes?"

Junhyung smiled and shook his head, "Nothing."

You went around the neat bed you made and wiggled your fingers, "Come on oppa, time to wake up." Junhyung layer back down in his back and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping.

"I'm still sleepy.." Junhyung mumbled with furrowed eyebrows. You chuckled and shook your head, "Oppa... Let's go eat breakfast." You pulled onto his arm. Junhyung smirked and pulled your arm, making you land next to him against his broad chest.

You blushed hard, "Oppa!" you squealed and tried to break free from his grip. Junhyung had his arms around you and snuggled his face against your hair, "I'm still tired.." he muttered.

You rolled your eyes and faced him with a pout. Junhyung stopped and smiled."Hm?" He squeazed you harder.

You coughed and punched his chest, ""I'm dyiiiing! Akk!" You breathed. Junhyung laughed and pinched your cheeks. "OOWWWW!"

_'She's so cute.' _


	19. Beach

CHAPTER 19 : Beach

Junhyung let go of you after 5 minutes of squeazing you. You furrowed your eyebrows and pouted. "You nearly killed me oppa." You pointed.

"No I didn't! Weren't you having fun?" Junhyung grinned. You shook your head and giggled at his childish behaiviour. "Yeah, watever." you waves your hands and walked towards the door.

"Lets go clean up and have breakfast!" You smiled. Junhyung got up and followed you.

The two of you brushed teeths together and went to have breakfast. there was a note on the counter, saying that your parents already left for work. You smiled as how they always do that in the morning, leaving a note and making breakfast for you.

Junhyung peered over your shoulder and read the note, "Your parents went to work already?" He asked. You nodded. "Don't worry. They cook food and leave me it to eat in the mornings." You smiled, happy to have such caring parents.

Junhyung soften, _'She's always alone in the mornings.''_

You skipped towards the other side of the counter and smelled the warm cooked breakfast in front of you. You looked up and saw Junhyung smelling the food too.

"Smells good yeah?" You grinned and took two plates out of a cupboard. "Here you go!" You smiled and handed Junhyung a plate. he took it and watched you scoop some rice on the plate.

"More oppa?" You asked and got ready to scoop another spoonful of rice. Junhyung shook his head, "This is enough."

You got some for yourself and sat on the tall stool. Junhyung sat next to you. You took some hot food and started eating. junhyung stared at you while he ate. As you ate, you felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through your side.

You looked up and blinked, "Oppa, why are you staring at me?' You asked. Junhyungs cheeks turned bright pink and looked away, "Nothing."

You smiled and continued eating. Junhyung peaked at you and smiled, _'Why does my heart beat so fast, goddamn.'_ he shook his head.

When the two of you finished eating, both of you lingered in the lounge room.

"~~~~-ah.." Junhyung said. "Mmh?" You mumbled, flipping oversome magazines on the coffe table. Junhyung propped his elbows on his knees and looked at you, "What do you do during Saturday?' he asked.

You blinked and looked up, "Why? You bored?" Junhyung pouted and nodded. You laughed and stood up, "Alright. let's go then!" you exclaimed, pumping your fists in he air. Junhyung stood up and fixed his shirt, "Where are we going?"

You grinned and pointed out the window, "You know how hot it is.. right?" Junhyung looked towards the window and nodded, "Boiling, I know." You laughed.

"Let's go to the beach!" You exclaimed, jumping around. Junhyung sighed, _'As long as you're with me, I'm good.'_ He smiled and nodded.


	20. Getting Ready

CHAPTER 20 : Getting Ready

You skipped in your room and took out a beach bag to carry. Junhyung was waiting in the lounge room.

You wore shorts with blue flower paternes on it. You changed your normal bra into stripey colourful bikini bra. And on top of that, you wore a thin shirt with a jumper over it.

You packed all your things and skipped back down to the lounge room, "I'm ready!" You exclaimed and jumped the lay few steps.

Junhyung looked up and his jaw dropped. Never in his life has he seen you... And your creamy smooth-looking legs together. He gulped as you started walking towards him.

_'Oh please don't take off your jumper when you're gonna swim.'_ Junhyung thought and stood up from the sofa. You smiled and took his hand, "Now it's your turn to dress up."

Junhyung nodded. You pulled him out of the house, leaving a small note for your parents. You looked left and right, trying to think where Junhyung lived again.

"Umm... That way, right?" You meekly pointed to the right. Junhyung laughed and shook his head. He went behind you, took your arm and pointed to the left, "That way." he whispered and lightly pushed you. You blushed at his touch.

Junhyung walked behind you, his hand placed on tour shoulders and moving them, wherever you turn to a corner. It was like he was controling you like a robot.

"There. We're here." Junhyung took his hands off tour shoulders ad pointed towards a his house. You nodded and the two of you walked inside."Umma, I'm home!" Junhyung called out as he pulled your arm inside.

Mrs Yong came out from the bedroom, "Oh, hello! ~~~~-ah, nice to see you back with Junhyung." she smiled. You nodded with a smile.

Mrs Yong looked at you up and down, "Going somewhere?" You nodded. "Yeah, we're going to the beach. Do you want to come with us as well?" You offered kindly.

Mrs Yong peeked towards Junhyung. Behind you, Junhyung waves his hands quietly and mouthed, "Don't come! Nooooo!"

Mrs Yong laughed and knew why Junhyung didn't want her to come. You turned back and Junhyung quickly looked at a family picture on the coffee table, pretending.

"Its alright ~~~~. You should have some alone time with your bestfreind." Mrs Yong smiled and patted your shoulders. You nodded. Junhyung sighed quietly and grinned towards his mother.

Mrs Yong smiled back, happy that Her son was back to his old self. Childish, smiley and back to normal.

Mrs Yong went back to her bedroom while Junhyung went upstairs to change. You were left alone in the louge sofa. You looked around and saw family photos.

After a while, Junhyung came out with a small bag, wearing board shorts and a single, showing his muscular figure underneath his singlet. He wore a checkered jacket over his singlet.

You blushed at the thought taking his shirt off. You shook your head and stood up, "L-Let's go now." You stuttered, quickly walking towards the door.

Junhyung smiled at the way you were nervous. He had a tease going on his mind..

_'Gonna take iff my shirt when we get there~'_


	21. Accident

CHAPTER 21 : Accident

You and Junhyung bid goodbye to Mrs Yong and walked to the train station. Junhyung was walking behind you, controlling you like before.

You laughed along with him as he joked around. Once you and Junhyung arrived at the train station, you walked up to the ticket machine.

Before you could slip coins in the machine, Junhyung pushed your hand away and slipped his coins in. "It's on me." he smiled.

"Thanks." You smiled and put your money and purse back in your bag. Junhyung gave you a ticket and bought himself one as well.

The two of you waited for the train to come. The train station was packed with people, going to god-knows where.

You and Junhyung pushed through some people and waited near the edge. Junhyung glanced down to you and saw you were being squished by two females, trying to talk to each other over the loud noise.

You flinched as one of the females accidently pushed you towards the edge. Junhyungs eyes widened, so did yours.

"Oh my god!" The female screamed. The attention was on you.

You were falling down the edge, trying to reach out for something to pull you back up. You closed your eyes as you heard a train horn.

Your heart raced as you heard the train come closer. It all happened fast as the wind. All you could hear was the train and people screaming. 

But when the train was centermetres away from you, an arm swiftly grabbed your waist and quickly pulled you into it's chest. You gasped and looked up.

Junhyung panted and held you close as the train slowed down to stop.

Junhyun looked at you and sighed with relief. He burried his face on your hair. "Shit... " Junhyung stroked your hair carefully, "I thought I was gonna lose you." He. whispered. You were frightened to even smile at your bestfriend who saved you.

Your eyes went wet. Junhyung knew how frightened you were and scared. He squeazed you and pulled you into his warm jacket.

"Oppa..." You sobbed against his chest. Junhyung looked up and glared at the two females who pushed you over the edge. The two ran away, "I'M SORRY!"

Junhyung rolled his eyes and continued holding you tight against him. Everyone wooped and cheered for Junhyung's saving. He smiled and lightly bowed his head as people moved away.

"O-Oppa. Oppa.." You repeted. Junhyung frowned and lifted your chin up. he looked in your red, wet eyes. "Shh.. It's alright now. I'm here so don't worry.." He whispered havenly. Your knees wobbled as his hot breathe blew against your lips.

Junhyung smirked and squeazed your waist, _'There goes my tease.'_


	22. My Bad

CHAPTER 22 : My Bad

The train came.

You finished sobbing about being scared and tried to get over it. People came out of the train and other people climbed in. Junhyung walked behind you, holding onto your shoulders.

You looked down and saw the gap between the train and the platform. Your heart raced. Junhyung looked at where you were gazing at and noticed. he frowned.

"Hey, ~~~~-ah. Stop doing this to yourself, your going to get sad on the beach and I don't want that, okay?" He said, calmly. as soon as you heard his voice, your heart slowed down. You sighed and nodded, climbing into the train as Junhyung followed.

The train was packed! There were old people, teenagers and kids in the train. Basically, you and Junhyung were squished in to the corner. You lightly glared at the man who pushed you and Junhyung to the corner.

The train moved suddenly. You and Junhyung slided back, but luckly, Junhyung had his hand around a pole and held you against him so you wouldn't fall. You blushed at the sudden touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked and pulled you up. You nodded and thanked him.

Junhyung looked around the train for a seat to sit at. But obviously it was all full of families and people.

He looked down and saw you were fidgiting between two guys around your age. One was facing you, grinning like an idiot. The other was behind you, wanting to eat you like bait. You bit your lip and looked down, hiding behind your hair.

_'Oh god, usualy girls would die to have two cute guys beside them. But I would die because it's not a good feeling having two guys looking at me like this!' _You panicked.

Junhyung frowned. He stepped foreward and lightly pushed one guy with his shoulders. "My bad." He said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. The other guy glared at Junhyung.

"What's your problem man?" He asked, getting pissed. Your eyes widened as you felt tension around you. Junhyung raised an eyebrow, "I have a problem having two dorks hitting on my girlfriend." He sneered.

You blushed, _'Girlfriend?' _

"Oppa-"

"Yes baby?" Junhyung looked down at you and smiled sweetly. Now THAT, made every bone in your body melt like ice-cream in a microwave. The two guys blinked.

"Sorry man, w-we didn't know-" "Y-yeah man, sorry."

Junhyung smirked, "Piss off or I'll smash your heads through the window." Junhyung pointed at the window. You gulped, _'Go away or you'll get yourself into big trouble with junhyung oppa!' _

The guys ran to the other end of the train. Junhyung grinned and laughed at his great plan, being your 'boyfriend'. He looked at you and blinked.

"What's wrong?" He asked. You nervously peaked at Junhyungs arm around you. he looked at his arm and quickly pulled away. _'Ohh, my bad.'_

"Y-Yeah, thanks oppa." You rubbed your arm and felt cold without Junhyung's arm around you (even though it's already boiling hot).

"It's okay." Junhyung smiled.


	23. Fun Time

CHAPTER 23 : Fun Time

The beach came.

You gasped at the beautiful scene. You ran into the sand and twirled around like a little kid. "It's the beach! The beach!" You squealed and threw your arms in the air.

On the other hand, Junhyung had been watching you the whole time. He chuckled at the childness you still had. He suddenly shouted, "~~~~-ah! Come back!"

You couldn't hear, since you were too busy listening to the oceans waves. Junhyung smiled, _'That kid.'_

You giggled as you touched the water with the tip of your fingers. the coldness tingled your fingers, making you go deeper in the water.

"Waah~ so pretty..." You swiftly moved your fingers around in small and big circles. A sudden gust of wind went past. You closed your eyes as you studied the nature around you.

_'This is life.' _You thought.

You felt two hand against your back. You thought it was _something._

You then felt hot breathe gushing against your ear, "~~~~-ah.. thiis is your punishment." The vioce whispered.

You blinked.

The next thing you know, you were splashed in the cold water. "Kyaa!" You yelled and wiped your face with your hand. Laughter holwered in front of you.

You looked up. Junhyung was laughing as he clutched onto his stomach.

"You're all wet now!" He smiled. You glared at him and put pn a small pout. "Why'd you do that for oppa?" Junhyung grinned, "Cause you wern't listening to me."

You blinked, _'What did he say?'_

"Eh? What- AHHH!" You squealed as Junhyung tackled you in the water. You giggled as he tickled your side in the water. "Now we're both in the water." He smiled. You laughed along.


	24. Final

CHAPTER 24 : Final

"Oppa!" You squealed and pushed Junhyung in the water. You grinned and crossed your arms against your chest. Junhyung came back up to the surface and breathed in as much air as he can. "You nearly killed me!" He growled. You made a face.

"You're fault for nearly killing me as well." You stuck your tounge out. Junhyungs lips tingled into a small smiled.

It has been only half an hour while playing in the water. Junhyung layed on the sand, half of his body in the water, enjoying the area around him. You sat next to him, half of your body also in the water. Junhyung looked at you.

"~~~~-ah.."

You looked back at him. Junhyungs face was emotionless. You couldn't read what his emotion was. It was just like the first day you saw him since a long time ago. Junhyung lifted his hand next to cheek and caressed it. Your whole body stiffed. So stiff that you couldn't even blush at the touch.

Junhyung smiled and pinched your cheeks. You blinked.

"Yah!" You barked. Junhyung laughed and kept pinching your cheek. You out on an angry pout as Junhyung smiled tenderly. He stopped pinching and caressed it like before. You softened.

Your heart pounded in your chest. You started to feel like it was only the two of you in the world.

_'Why... do I feel this way?' _You thought. Junhyung stared in your eyes. Again, emotionless.

Your breathing started to go uneven... so did Junhyungs. Junhyungs fingers slid down to your cheek, slowly sliding underneath your bottom lip. You only heard your heartbeat. Junhyung slid his fingers down to your chin.

He went further down against your neck, then stopped when it was on your collar bone. Junhyung blinked and noticed what he was doing. he blushed and quickly pulled away. You too, was blushing.

"U-Um-" The two of you started. You started at him as he stared back.

"You can go first-" Again, together.

Suddenly, the two of you laughed, forgetting what just happened. "Let's go back!" You exclaimed and spalshed water on Junhyung. Junhyung's face was like O_O

His lips formed a playful smirk. You gulped. _'Uh oh.'_

"RAWR!" Junhyun growled and tackled you down the sand. You squealed and tried to push him off, but he was too hard.

You and Junhyung had the time of your lives. It was just like your childhood times.

Hours past. You and Junhyung were warn out. The two of you were sitting under the big pine tree, protecting you from the sun.

"That was fun!" You giggled and stetched your arms above your head. Junhyung smiled. "Glad you had fun."

Junhyung took your jumper from the bag and slid it on you. You smiled, "Thanks."

Junhyung smiled and nodded. You closed your eyes as you felt the small breaze past by you. Junhyung felt weight on his shoulder. He looked down and chuckled.

You were fast asleep, tired but happy. Junhyung took his other jumper from his bag and covered your white milky legs from the cold.

But you wern't really asleep.

Actually, you were pretending to sleep. You smiled to yourself and continued 'sleeping'. Junhyung stared at you and caressed your cheek. "I didn't pinch you for no reason.. I pinched you cause it's so soft.." he whispered.

He looked down to your lips. You were happy inside. VERY HAPPY.

Junhyung came closer... and closer.

..

He came closer... until there was no more gap.

your eyes fluttered opened as you saw Junhyung's eyes perfectly closed. You smiled and slipped your arms around Junhyungs.

Junhyung kissed back.

Then blinked.

He pulled back, "Y-You w-were awake?" He shouted. You smiled and nodded. You held his and and squeazed it, "Oppa, I love you." You whisphered.

Junhyung opened his mouth but words never came out. Instead, he smiled and planmted a sweet kiss against your lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
